RRB enamorados solo por un beso
by Beiny him
Summary: ellas los extrañan ellos las buscan todo empieza en la feria ¿que pasara? soy nueva perdon. HIATUS- Pausada temporal o permanentemente-
1. Chapter 1

**Era un día maravilloso en Townsville las aves cantaban el sol brillaba nada podía poner triste ese día mas que la partida de las PPG**

**-**Voy a extrañar nuestro hogar-**_decía Bombón con cierta tristeza que no se notaba al instante_**

-No profesor por favor no nos vallamos esta casa es en donde nacimos profesor- **_decía Burbuja sin dejar de llorar _**

-Se que no quieres que nos vallamos Burbuja, pero entiende, que quiero que conozcan mas lugares fuera de Townsville además no las puedo dejar tan lejos por que bien sabes que e conseguido trabajo en Megaville- **_dijo el profesor tratando de calmar a su hija _**

-Nosotras entendemos profesor por eso intentaremos acoplarnos a la vida que nos de allá y burbuja siempre estará con nosotras verdad ¬¬-**_dijo bellota mirando a su ahora amenazada hermana menor_**

**_Subieron al auto y empezaron su viaje_**

**_No dejaba de ver su celular la foto que tenia era muy hermosa para él, el solo pensar en ella lo hacia sentir su corazón al mil por hora._**

**_No podía más tenia que verla decirle lo que sentía por ella pero todo se fue por un tubo cuando le llego la noticia por su hermano menor_**

-¡Brick! Tengo malas noticias las ppg se han mudado

**_Brick quedo mudo ante tal afirmación al igual que su hermano mediano_**

-¡QUE ES LO QUE HAS DICHO! ¡COMO QUE LAS PPG SE HAN! Se han… ido-**_esta última palabra la dijo algo triste Butch ya que él tampoco ha hablado con Bellota de lo que siente por ella._**

-Creo que tenemos un problema más grande para ser sinceros con ellas-**_dijo Boomer sollozando por lo que pasaba. _**

-No hay que darnos por vencidos tal vez podamos investigar a donde se fueron a vivir y volar hasta allá-**_dijo Brick tratando de calmar a sus hermanos._**

**Los 3 se juntaron y unieron sus manos**

-¡JURAMOS DECIR LA VERDAD DE NUEESTROS SENTIMIENTOS CUANDO NOS VOLVAMOS A VER!-**_DIJERON LOS 3 AL UNISONO SE SONRÍERON MUTUAMENTE Y SE FUERON A DORMIR_**

**_Hola¡ espero y les haiga gustado ya que es mi primer fic Brick los honores por favor_**

**_Brick: Hasta la otra y dejen review _**


	2. El plan diversion

**Hola e aquí el segundo capítulo de mi fic aunque es antes de que se vallan y perdón por la tardanza es que los problemas y la escuela me tienen un poquis ocupada bueno empecemos **

**El plan diversión **

_Estaban las chicas sentadas platicando entre sí, ya habían pasado 2 años desde que los villanos se rindieron ante la caída de Él y las chicas solo descansaban._

-Entonces vamos a ir? ¬¬*-dijo bellota con un poco de estrés

-Si pero tenemos que ir disfrazadas porque si no las personas que salvamos por más de 2 años nos van a acosar como siempre lo hacen desde que terminamos con el ¬¬*

-Que bien yo tengo unos cosplay de vocaloid en mi cuarto así no pensaran que somos las PPG sino más que unas amantes del anime simples ^_^-dijo burbuja sonriendo y subiendo las escaleras

-Valla después de tanto tiempo ella dejo el comic…

-…Y lo cambio por el anime

-Venga vamos vístanse y Bombón por favor usa estos –dijo Burbuja dándole unos pupilentes verde agua

-¿Para qué?-dijo Bombón con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza tipo anime

-Es que ninguna de las personas en este mísero mundo tiene los ojos rosa natural más que tu ^-^* ok?-dijo burbuja un poco enojada a lo que hizo Bellota y Bombón pusieran cara de no me mates por favor T_T

- ok ya estamos vámonos-dijo Bombón

**Después de un rato llegaron a el parque de diverciones**

-Por qué… demonios… trajiste… esa… carne… bellota

-Porque no pensaba morirme de hambre

-Bellota traemos dinero (n/a: las persiguió un perro XD)

-si si ya ya mejor entremos que se nos hace tarde

**En otra parte del parque **

¿?1:y a que juego vamos

¿?2:a la casona?

¿?3:si vamos


	3. presentaciones

**Bueno como vi que no había hecho presentaciones las are **

**(Durante la feria)**

**Bombón Utonio: **

**Edad: **12 años

**Tamaño: **1.66

**Apariencia física: **ojos verdi-azules cabello verdi-azul atado en 2 coletas altas bajando a las pantorrillas (si ya ven burbuja la disfrazo de Miku Hatsune) tez blanca

**Atuendo: **un vestido gris con detalles azules y negros con corbata azul calcetas negras hasta media pierna y zapatos escolares

**Brick Jojo: **

**Edad: **12 años

**Tamaño: **1.76 (si son más altos que ellas ¬¬)

**Apariencia física: **ojos rojos carmesí (*¬*) tez blanca cabello rojizo zanahoria músculos semi-formados (en desarrollo)

**Atuendo: **camisa con manga corta arrancada roja pantalón de mezclilla roto tenis rojos y su típica gorra roja

**Bellota Utonio:**

**Edad: **12 años

**Tamaño: **1.65

**Apariencia física: **ojos verdes esmeralda cabello verde corto tez blanca pecho medio (en desarrollo) cintura plana

**Atuendo: **vestido amarillo con detalles verdes y detalles semi-naranjas con gogles en la cabeza (si a ella la vistió de Gumi Megpoid)

**Butch Jojo: **

**Edad: **12 años

**Tamaño: **1.75

**Apariencia física: **ojos verdes como una hoja de abeto cabello negro azabache atado en una coleta alta tez blanca músculos semi formados (en desarrollo)

**Atuendo: **camisa verde oscuro chaqueta negra abierta pantalón negro ajustado converse negras y guantes negros sin dedos

**Burbuja Utonio:**

**Edad: **12 años

**Tamaño: **1.64

**Apariencia física: **ojos azules cabello rubio tez blanca pechos medios (en desarrollo) cintura plana

**Atuendo: **blusa holgada de tirantes anchos blanca con detalles amarillos mangas separadas negras con detalles amarillos short negro hasta media pierna con detalles y cinturón amarillo (si ella se vistió de Rin Kagamine)

**Boomer Jojo:**

**Edad: **12 años

**Tamaño: **1.74

**Apariencia física: **ojos azules oscuro cabello rubio desordenado de enfrente peinado de atrás músculos semi formados (en desarrollo) tez pálida

**Atuendo: **camisa azul de tirante grueso con un pans de un tono más oscuro con la sudadera atada en la cintura


	4. El plan diversión 2

**Hola este fue más rápido ya que ya lo tenía escrito a mano jijiji bueno**

**Eh aquí en capítulo 3 **

**El plan diversión 2part**

**Anteriormente...**

_¿?1: Y a que juego vamos?_

_¿?2: A la casona?_

_¿?3: si vamos_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

¿?3: Brick vamos vamos ándale vamos vamos siiiiiii?

¿?2: Boomer no seas infantil

Brick: está bien vamos a la casona

Boomer: que bien que aceptaste porque ya pague las entradas jijiji

-Boomer-dijeron el oji-rojo y el oji-verde

**Las chicas se separaron y cada quien se fue a un juego **

**Bombón se fue a la exposición de animales y la agricultura**

**Bellota en cambio se fue a la montaña rusa y a la tirolesa **

**Burbuja se fue a las tasitas ya que no quería marearse más de la cuenta **

**Después de que regresaron al centro bombón y bellota se vieron mutuamente y vieron el juego que tenían atrás y sonrieron como si hubieran perdido la cordura**

-_La Casona-_**susurraron al mismo tiempo**

**-**eh chicas que pasa por que están tan calladas?

-¡vamos a entrar a la casona!-**gritaron bellota y bombón**

-o...o...Ok pe...pero y…yo la…las e…es…espero ¿va?

-¡NO!

-Ok T_T

**_Bueeeeno aquí acaba el 3er o 4to cap. _**

**_¿?1: pero porque me amarras_**

**_¿?2: yo no hice nada suéltame_**

**_¿?3: lo bueno es que me entregue y no me amarro jojojo_**

**_Yo: Brick o te callas o te callo Butch me respetas o bellotita muere_**

**_Las ppg despiertan y están amarradas al otro lado de la sala_**

**_Bombón: ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?_**

**_Bellota: ¿Qué paso? ¿Porque me duele mi cabeza?_**

**_Burbuja: ¿Qué? ¿Bellota, Bombón que paso?_**

**_Yo: (agarro un cuchillo y a bellota) tu decides Butch_**

**_Bellota: pero que… espera ¡¿y mis poderes?!_**

**_Yo: nadie tiene poderes en mi zona en el fic talvez pero aquí no pero ¡NO CAMBIEN EL TEMA! ¡BUTCH ME RESPETAS O ELLA MUERE! (con un cuchillo en su cueyo)_**

**_Butch: ¡ESTA BIEN PERO ALEJA ESO DE ELLA!_**

**_Todos menos yo: O_o_**

**_Butch: Bu…bueee mejor adiós y dejen reviews_**


	5. Prolongación

Queridos lectores:

Solo informo que este fic no continuara hasta nuevo aviso gracias por leer esta _historia_


End file.
